Repose
by Patricia Sage
Summary: "He stared down at his boyfriend, fast asleep and serene, and he felt a familiar tug in his chest at the sight. Blaine looked so young and sweet like this—his hair rumpled, snoring softly, pressing close to Kurt's side—that Kurt wasn't even thinking about moving, no matter how uncomfortable his arm became. Blaine was worth it."


**Repose**

**Author's Note: Okay, so. This was based off of the Blatina scene at Blaine's house in the "Diva" episode. The sick!Blaine feels kind of punched me through the chest, so I needed to write this. I hope you like it! :)**

"_I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him_," Kurt quoted along with the TV. He turned to look at Blaine, who was sitting beside him, surrounded by tissue boxes and nursing a cup of tea. "Come on, Blaine. You're missing out on the best lines; these were written on the back of the book, remember?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Blaine rubbed his nose and sniffled. His long eyelashes fluttered in that careless way. "Which version of K-Stew's blank facial expression is she flaunting?"

"Oh, the desperate-slash-enlightened one."

"Mm." Blaine hid a cough into his elbow, making sure to direct it away from Kurt.

His boyfriend pursed his lips. "Aw," he cooed, "I thought you took your medicine. Why isn't it working?"

"It is working," Blaine said, placing the teacup carefully on the coaster on his bedside table, "So is your magical tea." He rubbed his eyes and couldn't stop a yawn. "They're working a little too well, though. I'm not sure if I can stay awake for the whole movie."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a fond smile. A couple of curls had sprung loose from their gel prison and were sticking up at odd angles; he was making the bleary, scrunched-up faces that happened when he was sick and/or tired; his nose was red and his voice was pitched low. "Come on," Kurt said, pressing mute on the TV as it conveniently came to a commercial break, "Those jeans can't be comfortable. You should change into your pajamas."

Blaine nodded, but didn't really do much moving. He stayed where he was, semi-sitting with his back against the headboard, as Kurt slipped off the bed to the dresser. Blaine's parents were out for the night, but Kurt's dad had let him spend a couple hours there when he had heard about Blaine's cold. Burt had argued that Kurt was going to catch his boyfriend's germs, but they both knew that Blaine was worth it.

Kurt grabbed a pair of blue, fleece pajamas and moved back to the bed. He walked to Blaine's side of the bed to poke him gently in the shoulder. Blaine snuffled to awareness in response. "Hey, sleepy-head," Kurt hummed, "You can relax once we get you into something a little more comfy, okay?"

"Mm…Kurt," Blaine slurred, rubbing at his eyes again with one hand, "I don't wanna move."

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Just cooperate with me, alright?" Blaine nodded and Kurt began to unbutton the shorter boy's collared shirt. Blaine's head lolled a little as his shirt was opened and he leaned forward in order for it to be slipped off his shoulders. Kurt methodically folded the striped article before helping Blaine get his arms through the sleeves of his pajama shirt and then doing up those buttons. They both appreciated the fact that they could do things like undressing each-other, but not only with a sexual intent. It was comfortable to just take care of each other.

The jeans were a little trickier, and Blaine had to wake up more to provide help before they were off and the matching blue pants were in their place. "Well, that was more difficult than I thought it would be," Kurt said when the whole thing was over and Blaine was once again sprawled carelessly and hanging on the edge of consciousness.

Blaine breathed deeply through his mouth and his eyes fluttered again. He made a grabby motion with his hands and mumbled, "C'mere."

Kurt could never resist this boy. He obediently crawled back on the bed and returned to his original position, sitting close beside Blaine and leaning back on the headboard. His sleepy boyfriend shifted closer and tucked himself into Kurt's side, pressing his flushed cheek to Kurt's shoulder. Blaine couldn't smell due to a stuffy nose, but he could imagine the distinctly sweet-yet-masculine scent that was associated only with Kurt. "Sing to me?" Blaine asked into Kurt's collar bone and felt him shift a little.

Kurt pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's curly hair and gently held the tan hand that was thrown across his chest. The movie was playing without sound, but it was forgotten. Kurt only had eyes for the snuffling boy tucked into his side. "Of course," he said, "Anything. What do you want me to sing?"

Blaine's hand tightened, but Kurt didn't even complain about his shirt being wrinkled. "The Beatles?" he requested, unconsciously rubbing his face into Kurt's shoulder. Those albums were currently in circulation on Blaine's iPod and what he was currently obsessed with.

"The only stuff I know is from _Across the Universe_," he reminded.

Blaine nodded, "I know."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, pressing his cheek to the curls on Blaine's head. "I'll sing for you and you get some sleep." His boyfriend nodded again, and Kurt took that as a queue to start. He began to softly sing:

"_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand?_

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holdin' hands._

_If I give my heart_

_To you,_

_I must be sure_

_From the very start_

_That you_

_Would love me more than her._

_If I trust in you_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't run and hide._

_If I love you too_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she_

_Will cry_

_When she learns we are two_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she_

_Will cry_

_When she learns we are two._

_If I fell in love with you."_

By the end of the song, Kurt's arm that Blaine was lying on was starting to tingle and ache, but he didn't mind. He stared down at his boyfriend, fast asleep and serene, and he felt a familiar tug in his chest at the sight. Blaine looked so young and sweet like this—his hair rumpled, snoring softly, pressing close to Kurt's side—that Kurt wasn't even thinking about moving, no matter how uncomfortable his arm became. Blaine was worth it.

He gently kissed his boyfriend's temple and whispered, "I love you, Blaine," into the warm skin. Blaine slept soundly on, warm and content in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

Blaine lingers on the edge of awareness as he lays on his back, over the covers of his bed, sleepy and warm. His head feels compressed and his nose is plugged, but he's actually quite content. He nuzzles into the pillow a little and tries to think through his muddled, sleep-and-cold-ridden thoughts. He feels a presence of somebody on the bed with him, hears the faint sound of springs as they get closer.

_Kurt?_

Blaine wants to speak, but his mouth won't let him. His mind is weighed down by the medicine and exhaustion, but there's something that he feels like he should remember.

He stops trying to chase it, though, because Kurt is straddling his thighs. It's a little weird, because Kurt usually just holds him when he's sick and doesn't pin him down, but Blaine trusts Kurt so he doesn't complain. Not that he could, anyway, since he's so lost in the haze of sleep. He drifts away from the waking world for a while until he feels a pair of hands on his chest.

It feels good, comforting in a way that's achingly familiar yet foreign. Blaine allows himself to be pliant under Kurt's capable hands and simply lies there under the gentle touches. He locates his voice just enough to mumble the name of the man he loves, who's always on his mind. "Kurt," he sighs through barely-parted lips.

The hands freeze for a moment before they're removed from his chest. Blaine's too out-of-it to complain, but he doesn't have much time to worry. Soon enough, he feels Kurt curl up beside him on the bed and rest his head on Blaine's ribs. Blaine's comforted by this action, but it feels a little off; Kurt always held him, made him feel protected and loved when he was feeling sick. The ill, drugged boy doesn't understand why Kurt is resting on him like this, but he doesn't really mind.

Feeling Kurt's comforting presence at his side, Blaine smiles and allows himself to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Second Note: Don't tell me that you weren't waiting for him to mumble Kurt's name when he was all konked-out and utterly beautiful. We were all thinking it. So I wrote it.**

**Please review! :) Also, you should listen to "If I Fell" from _Across the Universe_. It's fantastic. **

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
